cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Christopher Lee
|luogo di nascita = Belgravia, Londra |data di morte = |luogo di morte = |sepoltura = |coniuge 1= Birgit Kroencke (1961 -) |figli= Christina Erika Carandini Lee }} Sir Christopher Lee, KBE, CStJ, è un attore britannico. Lee è molto famoso per aver interpretato principalmente personaggi malvagi; divenne famoso per la sua interpretazione del Conte Dracula in una serie di film della Hammer Film Productions. Altri memorabili ruoli includono Lord Summerisle in The Wicker Man, Francisco Scaramanga in Agente 007 - L'uomo dalla pistola d'oro, il Conte Dooku in Star Wars: Episodio II - L'attacco dei cloni e Star Wars: Episodio III - La vendetta dei Sith così come quello di Saruman nella trilogia del Signore degli Anelli. Il ruolo più importante di Lee, stando a quanto afferma lui stesso, è stato quello del fondatore del Pakistan Mohammad Ali Jinnah nel film Jinnah Extensive biography at Tiscali UK. Nonostante una carriera molto apprezzata dalla critica, che perdura da circa 60 anni, Lee non è mai stato nominato per un Academy Award. Christopher Lee è entrato nel Guinness dei primati come l'attore che ha recitato in più film. Biografia Giovinezza Christopher Lee nacque a Londra, nel 1922, figlio di Geoffrey Trollope Lee, un ufficiale dell'esercito britannico e della contessa italiana Estelle Marie Carandini di Sarzano . La madre di Lee fu una famosa bellezza del periodo edoardiano ritratta da Sir John Lavery, Oswald Birley, Olive Snell e dallo scultore Clare Sheridan, cugino di Winston Churchill. Il bisnonno materno di Lee era un I suoi genitori divorziarono quando egli era molto giovane e la madre lo portò insieme alla sorella Xandra in Svizzera. Qui la famiglia di Lee ha attraversato un periodo relativamente duro e sono circolate voci che abbia dovuto lavorare in un chiosco di fonduta per guadagnare denaro per la sua famiglia. Dopo essersi iscritto alla Miss Fisher's Academy di Wengen, ha recitato il suo primo ruolo nei panni di un cattivo come Rumpelstiltskin. La famiglia ritornò a Londra dove Christopher frequentò la Wagner's private school. Sua madre si risposò con Harcourt 'Ingle' Rose, un banchiere e zio del celebre scrittore Ian Fleming. Lee completò la propria istruzione frequentando il Wellington College, dove vinse una borsa di studio. Durante la Seconda Guerra Mondiale Nel 1939 fu volontario nelle file finlandesi contro l'Unione Sovietica; comunque, come Lee ha ammesso nella sua autobiografia, egli e i suoi colleghi volontari britannici rimasero in Finlandia solo due settimane e si tennero lontani dalle forze russe tutto il tempo. Durante la Seconda guerra mondiale servì la Royal Air Force e il servizio di spionaggio inglese. Pur essendo stato addestrato in Sud Africa come pilota, a causa di un problema alla vista fu assegnato a uno squadrone della RAF come ufficiale cifratore in Nord Africa ed in Italia. Lee ha anche affermato di aver servito nel Special Operation Executive, una organizzazione legata al servizio segreto inglese. Lee si ritirò dalla RAF dopo la fine della Guerra con il grado di Flight Lieutenant. Carriera Nel 1946, dopo aver discusso con l'ambasciatore italiano Nicolò Carandini, cugino della madre, Lee ottenne un contratto di sette anni con la Rank Organisation. Carandini appoggiò le aspirazioni del giovane affermando che la bisnonna, Marie Carandini, era stata un'affermata cantante d'opera in Australia. Christopher Lee debuttò nel 1948 nel film Il mistero degli specchi di Terence Young. Sempre nel 1948, Lee fece una apparizione non accreditata nel film Amleto di Sir Laurence Olivier. Durante il decennio successivo, fece quasi trenta film, impersonando quasi del tutto personaggi d'azione. '' (1960)]] La sua prima performance per la casa di produzione Hammer fu nel ruolo della "Creatura" in La maschera di Frankenstein, girato nel 1956 insieme a Peter Cushing. Nel 1958 recitò insieme a Boris Karloff nel film Prima dell'anestesia. Sempre nel 1958 Christopher Lee interpretò il ruolo del Conte Dracula nel film Dracula il vampiro, diretto da Terence Fisher. Dato il grande successo ottenuto dal film e dalla sua interpretazione, Lee tornerà nuovamente ad interpretare il conte vampiro nl 1965 nel film Dracula: Prince of Darkness e negli altri film su Dracula realizzati dalla Hammer. Tra i tanti film della Hammer nei quali recitò Christopher Lee vanno ricordari La mummia (1959), La furia dei Baskerville (1959), Rasputin, il monaco folle (1966) e The Devil Rides Out (1967). Come l'amico Cushing, tra il 1957 e il 177, Lee recitò anche in altri film horror prodotti da altre compagnie oltre la Hammer, come i film La vera storia del dottor Jekyll (1971), Il terrore viene dalla pioggia (1972) e The Wicker Man (1973). Lee recitò inoltre nel film Decameron francese (1970), un film erotico nel quale recitò diverse scene di sesso. Nel 1962 lo scrittore Ian Fleming, autore dei libri di James Bond e suo cugino, gli offrì il ruolo del Dr. Julius No nel film film Agente 007 - Licenza di uccidere. Lee accettò, ma purtroppo i produttori avevano già scelto Joseph Wiseman per quella parte. Ebbe però una rivalsa quando, nel 1974, venne scelto per interpretare Francisco Scaramanga in Agente 007 - L'uomo dalla pistola d'oro. Nel 1979 interpretò il ruolo del Capt. Wolfgang Von Kleinschmidt nel film 1941: Allarme a Hollywood di Steven Spielberg. Nel 1982 recitò nel film The Return of Captain Invincible, per il quale scrisse anche due canzoni ("Name Your Poison" and "Mister Midnight"). Nel 1991 e nel 1992 interpretò per l'ennesima volta il ruolo di Sherlock Holmes nei film televisivi Incident at Victoria Falls e Sherlock Holmes and the Leading Lady. Nel 1994 interpretò il ruolo del comandante russo in Scuola di polizia 7 - Missione a Mosca. Nel 1998 Lee interpretò Muhammad Ali Jinnah, fondatore del Pakistan, nel film Jinnah. Lee dichiarò che considerava il suo ruolo in Jinnah come la sua migliore interpretazione cinematografica. Più recentemente Chrisopher Lee ha interpretato Saruman nella trilogia del Signore degli Anelli e il Conte Dooku nei film Star Wars: Episodio II - L'attacco dei cloni e Star Wars: Episodio III - La vendetta dei Sith. Vita privata Christopher Lee è sposato dal 17 marzo 1961 con la modella danese Birgit Kroencke, dalla quale ha avuto una figlia, Christina Erika Carandini Lee.Christopher Lee, 'Lord of Misrule'. Christopher Lee è inoltre zio dell'attrice Harriet Walter.biography at Tiscali UK". Tiscali.co.uk. http://www.tiscali.co.uk/entertainment/film/biographies/christopher_lee_biog.html. Retrieved 2010-10-04. Curiosità * Dal 1948 a oggi, Christopher Lee ha interpretato quasi 280 film. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SzHkVbs7vr4 * Ha collaborato con la metal band Italiana Rhapsody of Fire come voce narrante negli anni 2004-2007 e ha cantato nel singolo "The Magic of the Wizard's Dream". * Al picco della sua altezza Lee misurava ben 1,96 m (6' 5"), il che lo rende, il detentore del record di attore più alto del mondoChristopher Lee>. Nel 1999, Lee era ancora alto 193 cm (6' 4"). * Lo scrittore Ian Fleming ha creato il personaggio di James Bond ispirandosi alle missioni di Christopher Lee durante la Guerra Mondiale. * Ha deciso che sulla sua tomba apparirà la scritta «''I'll be back''» (in italiano Tornerò). * Il 21 giugno 2004 gli è stata conferita la cittadinanza onoraria nella città di Casina, in provincia di Reggio Emilia, dove vissero i suoi antenati. * Mentre era sul set del film Agente 007 - L'uomo dalla pistola d'oro venne arrestato dalle autorità di Bangkok con l'accusa di essere in possesso di armi. Ci volle un certe periodo di tempo a convincere le autorità che la pistola d'oro usata dall'attore nel film si trattava di un'arma finta. * Il regista Ken Russell lo avrebbe voluto nel suo film Tommy, ma gli fu impossibile contattarlo perchè impegnato a girare a Bangkok il film Agente 007 - L'uomo dalla pistola d'oro. Quel ruolo venne poi affidato a Jack Nicholson. * Il regista John Carpenter lo avrebbe voluto come interprete del professor Sam Loomis nel suo film Halloween - La notte delle streghe. Lee rifiutò tale parte, ma diversi anni dopo rivelò a Carpenter di essersi pentito di aver fatto quella scelta. * Venne inizialmente considerato per il ruolo di sir Stephen nel film Histoire d'O. * Stanco di interpretare il ruolo di Dracula, dopo il film I satanici riti di Dracula, Christopher Lee affermò pubblicamente che non avrebbe mai più interpretato il conte vampiro a meno che non fosse stato in un film diretto da Franco Zeffirelli. In realtà tornò ad interpretarlo in Dracula padre e figlio di Eduard Molinaro. * Vincent Price (suo grande amico e rivale nei film horror anni '50 e '60) e Christopher Lee sono nati lo stesso giorno (il 27 maggio) e Peter Cushing (con cui ha collaborato spesso nei film della Hammer Film Productions) era nato il 26 maggio. * Parla correttamente otto lingue: inglese, francese, italiano, spagnolo, tedesco, svedese, russo e greco. * Lee è conosciuto come un patito di sigari, con una passione per i sigari cubani marca Montecristo. Una volta ha detto: «''' Cosa sono questi? Io non fumo sigari come questi, io fumo solo Montecristo! '''» come risposta ad un'offerta di fumare un tipo diverso di sigari. I suoi Montecristo preferito sono il tipo N°1, i "Lonsdale". * Lee è anche particolarmente interessato all'occulto: possiede una biblioteca fornita di oltre 12.000 libri, la maggior parte dei quali trattano di questo argomento, come racconta nella sua autobiografia, Tall, Dark and Gruesome. * Il nome di Christopher Lee appare su una bara nel film 5 matti contro Dracula. * Christopher Lee ha un rapporto molto conflittuale con il personaggio che lo ha reso celebre, Dracula: in una masterclass di due ore tenuta a Trieste il 27/11/09, dove l'attore ripercorreva la sua carriera, Lee non ha mai nominato il famoso vampiro. Il giorno seguente ha addirittura rifiutato di autografare un poster del film Dracula per un suo fan, firmando invece il restante materiale che gli veniva offerto. * Nonostante la sua grande fama internazionale come attore, nel 1995 introduce episodi davvero imbarazzanti su Edgar Allan Poe: I racconti del mistero - Edgar Allan Poe da molti indicato come un incidente di percorso nella sua brillante carriera. * A Christopher Lee è stata diagnosticata l'artrite reumatoide. * Riportò alcune ferite ad una mano mentre girava il film Il vendicatore nero. * Nel 1972 fondò la Charlemagne Productions Ltd.. * Gli venne offerto il ruolo del Grand Moff Tarkin in Guerre Stellari. Quando egli rifiutò il ruolo fu dato al suo amico Peter Cushing. * É un grande fan dell'attore Gene Hackman. * Ha dichiarato che il suo regista prefito è Tim Burton. * Benché non avessero lo stesso pensiero politico, era un grande amico di Josip Broz Tito, partigiano e ditattore comunista della Yugoslavia. * Il suo hobby preferito è il giardinaggio. * Nel 1995 fu uno dei giudici al concorso di bellezza di Miss Mondo. * L'11 dicembre 2002 venne nonimato Ufficiale dell'Ordine delle Arti e delle Lettere dal ministro della cultura francese Jean-Jacques Aillagon. * Nel 2001 Christopher Lee venne nominato Comandante dell'Ordine dell'Impero Britannico (CBE) dalla Regina Elisabetta IIBritish Honours, 16 June 2001. BBC website. e il 13 giugno 2009 è stato nominato Cavaliere Comandante dell'Ordine dell'Impero Britannico (KBE) dal Principe Carlo. Veteran horror actor Lee knighted 13 June 2009. BBC.UK Honours List 12 June 2009, BBC. * Cristopher Lee è un sostenitore del Partito Conservatore. * Partecipa nel 2010 alla riregistrazione dell'album Battle Hymns del gruppo heavy metal Manowar andando ad interpretare la voce narrante all'epoca rivestita da Orson Welles. * Nel 2010 ha vinto lo Steiger Award. * Nel 2011 venne premiato col BAFTA Academy Fellowship da Tim Burton. Onorificenze Filmografia Attore * Il mistero degli specchi (Corridor of Mirrors) (1948) * One Night with You (1948) * Amleto (Hamlet) (1948) (non accreditato) * A Song of Tomorrow (1948) * Penny and the Pownall Case (1948) * My Brother's Keeper (1948) (scene cancellate) * Sarabanda tragica (Saraband for Dead Lovers) (1948) (non accreditato) * La tragedia del capitano Scott (Scott of the Antarctic) (1948) * Il duca e la ballerina (Trottie True) (1949) * They Were Not Divided (1950) * Prelude to Fame (1950) * Le avventure del capitano Hornblower, il temerario (Captain Horatio Hornblower R. N.) (1951) * La valle delle aquile (Valley of Eagles) (1951) * Il corsaro dell'isola verde (The Crimson Pirate) (1952) * Zitto e... mosca (Top Secret) (1952)(non accreditato) * Paul Temple Returns (1952) * Babes in Bagdad (1952) * Moulin Rouge (Moulin Rouge) (1952) (non accreditato) * Provinciali a Parigi (Innocents in Paris) (1953) (non accreditato) * Destination Milan (1954) * Crossroads (1955) * Moby Dick Rehearsed (1955) Film TV * La principessa di Mendoza (That Lady) (1955) * Il vendicatore nero (The Dark Avenger) (1955) (non accreditato) * Police Dog (1955) * The Vise, negli episodi "The Final Column" (1955), "Price of Vanity" (1955) e "Stranglehold" (1955) * Tales of Hans Anderson, negli episodi "Wee Willie Winkie" (1955) e "The Cripple Boy" (1955) * Sopravvissuti: due (The Cockleshell Heroes) (1955) * Alias John Preston (1955) * Tempesta sul Nilo (Storm Over the Nile) (1955) * Chevron Hall of Stars, nell'episodio "Captain Kidd" (1956) * Operazione fifa (Private's Progress) (1956) (non accreditato) * The Scarlet Pimpernel, nell'episodio "The Elusive Chauvelin" (1956) * Colonnello March (Colonel March of Scotland Yard), nell'episodio "At Night All Cats Are Grey" (1956) * Porto Africa (Port Afrique)(1956) * Oltre Mombasa (Beyond Mombasa) (1956) * Douglas Fairbanks, Jr., Presents (1953-1956) Serie TV * La battaglia di Rio della Plata (The Battle of the River Plate) (1956) * The Adventures of Aggie, nell'episodio "Cut Glass" (1956) * Sailor of Fortune, negli episodi "The Desert Hostages" (1956) e "Stranger in Danger" (1956) * Errol Flynn Theater, negli episodi "Fortunes of War" (1956), "The Model" (1957), "Love Token" (1957) e "Evil Thoughts" (1957) * Colpo di mano a Creta (I'll Met by Moonlight) (1957) * Assignment Foreign Legion, negli episodi "The Anaya" (1956) e "As We Forgive" (1957) * Indagine pericolosa (Fortune Is a Woman) (1957) * L'assassino colpisce a tradimento (The Traitor) (1957) * La maschera di Frankenstein (The Curse of Frankenstein) (1957) * Manuela (1957) (voce) (non accreditato) * The Gay Cavalier, nell'episodio "The Lady's Dilemma" (1957) * Vittoria amara (Amère victoire) (1957) * The Truth About Women (1957) * O.S.S., nell'episodio "Operation Firefly" (1958) * Ivanhoe, nell'episodio "The German Knight" (1958) * Verso la città del terrore (A Tale of Two Cities) (1958) * White Hunter , nell'episodio "This Hungry Hell" (1958) * Dracula il vampiro (Dracula) (1958) * La battaglia del V.1 (The Battle of the V.1) (1958) * Prima dell'anestesia (Corridors of Blood) (1958) * William Tell, nell'episodio "Manhunt" (1959) * La furia dei Baskerville (The Hound of the Baskervilles) (1959) * L'uomo che ingannò la morte (The Man Who Could Cheat Death) (1959) * Larry agente segreto (The Treasure of San Teresa) (1959) * La mummia (The Mummy) (1959) * Tempi duri per i vampiri (1959) * Tales of the Vikings, nell'episodio "The Bull" (1960) * Londra a mezzanotte (Too Hot to Handle) (1960) * Ragazza beat (Beat Girl) (1960) * La città dei morti (The City of the Dead) (1960) * Il mostro di Londra (The Two Faces of Dr. Jekyll) (1960) * Le mani dell'altro (The Hands of Orlac) (1960) * Il terrore dei Tongs (The Terror of the Tongs) (1961) * La casa del terrore (Taste of Fear) (1961) * Alcoa Presents: One Step Beyond, nell'episodio "The Sorcerer" (1961) * Il segreto del narciso d'oro (Das geheimnis der gelben Narzissen) (1961) * Ercole al centro della terra (1961) * Stranglehold (1962) * L'enigma dell'orchidea rossa (Das rätsel der roten Orchidee) (1962) * I pirati del fiume rosso (The Pirates of Blood River) (1962) * Codice ZX3: controspionaggio (The Devil's Agent) (1962) * Sherlock Holmes - La valle del terrore (Sherlock Holmesund das Halsband des Todes) (1962) * Lolita (Lolita) (1962) (non accreditato) (Filmato d'archivio) * Sfida al diavolo (1963) * La vergine di Norimberga (1963) * La frusta e il corpo (1963) * L'ora di Hitchcock (The Alfred Hitchcock Hour), nell'episodio "The Sign of Satan" (1964) * La cripta e l'incubo (1964) * La nave del diavolo (The Devil-Ship Pirates) (1964) * Il castello dei morti vivi (1964) * Lo sguardo che uccide (The Gorgon) (1964) * Le cinque chiavi del terrore (Dr. Terror's House of Horrors) (1965) * La dea della città perduta (She) (1965) * Il teschio maledetto (The Skull) (1965) * Dieci piccoli indiani (Ten Little Indians) (1965) (voce) (non accreditato) * Fu Manchu A.S.3 - Operazione tigre (The Face of Fu Manchu) (1965) * Dracula, principe delle tenebre (Dracula: Prince of Darkness) (1966) * Rasputin, il monaco folle (Rasputin: The Mad Monk) (1966) * Il lungo coltello di Londra (Circus of Fear) (1966) * Il giorno dei fazzoletti rossi (The Brides of Fu Manchu) (1966) * La vendetta di Fu Manchu (The Vengeance of Fu Manchu) (1967) * Demoni di fuoco (Night of the Big Heat) (1967) * Il teatro della morte (Theatre of Death) (1967) * I cinque draghi d'oro (Five Golden Dragons) (1967) * La tredicesima vergine (Die schlangengrube und das Pendel) (1967) * The Devil Rides Out (1968) * Hula Hula - La femmina della giungla (The Face of Eve) (1968) * The Blood of Fu Manchu (1968) * Le amanti di Dracula (Dracula Has Risen from the Grave) (1968) * Black Horror - Le messe nere (Curse of the Crimson Altar) (1968) * Agente speciale (The Avengers), negli episodi "Gli indistruttibili" (1967) e "Gli inquisitori" (1969) * Il castello di Fu Manchu (The Castle of Fu Manchu) (1969) * La rossa maschera del terrore (The Oblong Box) (1969) * Magic Christian (The Magic Christian) (1969) * Umbracle (1970) * Terrore e terrore (Scream and Scream Again) (1970) * Il trono di fuoco (The Bloody Judge) (1970) * Decameron francese (Eugenie) (1970) * Il conte Dracula (Nachts, wenn Dracula erwacht) (1970) * Una messa per Dracula (Taste the Blood of Dracula) (1970) * Controfigura per un delitto (One More Time) (1970) (non accreditato) * 23 pugnali per Cesare (Julius Caesar) (1970) * La vita privata di Sherlock Holmes (The Private Life of Sherlock Holmes) (1970) * Il marchio di Dracula (Scars of Dracula) (1970) * La casa che grondava sangue (The House That Dripped Blood) (1971) * La vera storia del dottor Jekyll (I, Monster) (1971) * La texana e i fratelli Penitenza (Hannie Caulder) (1971) * Non prendete quel metrò (Death Line) (1972) * 1972: Dracula colpisce ancora! (Dracula A.D. 1972) (1972) * Horror Express (Horror Express) (1972) * Il cervello dei morti viventi (Nothing But the Night) (1973) * La scala della follia (Dark Places) (1973) * Il terrore viene dalla pioggia (The Creeping Flesh) (1973) * Poor Devil (1973) Film TV * Great Mysteries, nell'episodio "The Leather Funnel" (1973) * I satanici riti di Dracula (The Satanic Rites of Dracula) (1973) * I tre moschettieri (The Three Musketeers) (1973) * The Wicker Man (The Wicker Man) (1973) * Milady - I quattro moschettieri (The Four Musketeers (1974) * Agente 007 - L'uomo dalla pistola d'oro (The Man with the Golden Gun) (1974) * Diagnosi morte (Diagnosis: Murder) (1975) * Le boucher, la star et l'orpheline (1975) * The keeper - Il custode (The Keeper) (1976) * Killer comando (Killer Force) (1976) * Spazio 1999 (Space: 1999), nell'episodio "Destinazione obbligata: Terra" (1976) * Una figlia per il diavolo (To the Devil a Daughter) (1976) * Con la bava alla bocca (Albino) (1976) * Dracula padre e figlio (Dracula père et fils) (1976) * Airport '77 (Airport '77) (1977) * Morak il potere dell'occulto (Meatcleaver Massacre) (1977) * End of the World (1977) * Starship Invasions (1977) * How the West Was Won (1978) Miniserie TV * Ritorno dall'ignoto (Return from Witch Mountain) (1978) * Messaggi da forze sconosciute (Circle of Iron) (1978) * Caravans (Caravans) (1978) * The Pirate (1978) Film TV * Casablanca passage (The Passage) (1979) * Avventura araba (Arabian Adventure) (1979) * Nutcracker Fantasy (1979) (voce) * Nel mirino del giaguaro (Jaguar Lives!) (1979) * Captain America II: Death Too Soon (1979) Film TV * L'isola della paura (Bear Island) (1979) * 1941: Allarme a Hollywood (1941) (1979) * Horror Show (Horror Show) (1979) * Serial (1980) * C'era due volte... (Once Upon a Spy) (1980) Film TV * Charlie's Angels (Charlie's Angels), nell'episodio "Angeli alle Hawaii" (1980) * Dissolvenza in nero (Fade to Black) (1980) (non accreditato) (Filmato d'archivio) * La salamandra (The Salamander) (1981) * Evil Stalks This House (1981) Film TV * Il Rollerboy (Desperate Moves) (1981) * Triade chiama Canale 6 (An Eye for an Eye) (1981) * Goliath Awaits (1981) Film TV * Il rally più pazzo d'Africa (Safari 3000) (1982) * Massarati and the Brain (1982) Film TV * Charles & Diana: A Royal Love Story (1982) Film TV * L'ultimo unicorno (The Last Unicorn) (1982) (voce) * New Magic (1983) * The Return of Captain Invincible (1983) * La casa delle ombre lunghe (House of the Long Shadows) (1983) * Padiglioni lontani (The Far Pavilions) (1984) Miniserie TV * Faerie Tale Theatre, nell'episodio "The Boy Who Left Home to Find Out About the Shivers" (1984) * Un allegro albergo (The Rosebud Beach Hotel) (1984) * Mask of Murder (1985) * L'ululato II (Howling II: Stirba - Werewolf Bitch) (1985) * The Disputation (1986) Film TV * Jocks (1986) * Shaka Zulu (1986) Miniserie TV * Un métier du seigneur (1986) Film TV * Shaka Zulu (1987) * Mio min Mio (1987) * The Girl (1987) * Dark Mission (1988) * La chute des aigles (1989) * Il giro del mondo in 80 giorni (Around the World in 80 Days) (1989) Miniserie TV * Il ritorno dei tre moschettieri (The Return of the Musketeers) (1989) * La révolution française (1989) * Il fascino dell'omicidio (Murder Story) (1989) * L'isola del tesoro (Treasure Island) (1990) Film TV * Nella buona e nella cattiva sorte (Honeymoon Academy) (1990) * L'avaro (1990) * Gremlins 2 - La nuova stirpe (Gremlins 2: The New Batch) (1990) * The Care of Time (1990) Film TV * Il ladro dell'arcobaleno (The Rainbow Thief) (1990) * Shogun Mayeda (Kabuto) (1991) * Curse III: Blood Sacrifice (1991) * Sherlock Holmes and the Leading Lady (1991) Film TV * Beauty and the Beast (1992) (voce) Uscito direttamente in home video * Incident at Victoria Falls (1992) Film TV * Le avventure del giovane Indiana Jones (The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles), nell'episodio "Austria, 1917" (1992) * Double Vision (1992) Film TV * Jackpot (Jackpot) (1992) * Death Train (1993) Film TV * Funny Man (Funny Man) (1994) * Scuola di polizia 7 - Missione a Mosca (Police Academy: Mission to Moscow) (1994) * I racconti del mistero - Edgar Allan Poe (Tales of Mystery and Imagination) (1995) Serie tv * The Tomorrow People (1995) Serie TV * Festa di mezzanotte (A Feast at Midnight) (1995) * Street Gear (1994-1995) Serie TV * Mosè (Moses) (1995) Film TV * Welcome to the Discworld (1996) * Sorellina e il principe del sogno (1996) Film TV * The Stupids (The Stupids) (1996) * Ivanhoe (1997) Miniserie TV * Soul Music (1997) (voce) Serie TV * Wyrd Sisters (1997) (voce) Miniserie TV * L'Odissea (The Odyssey) (1997) Film TV * Talos - L'ombra del faraone (Tale of the Mummy) (1998) * Jinnah (1998) * Robin Hood (The New Adventures of Robin Hood) (1997-1998) Serie TV * Il mistero di Sleepy Hollow (Sleepy Hollow) (1999) * The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Adventures in the Secret Service (1999) (Filmato d'archivio) Uscito direttamente in home video * Gormenghast (2000) Miniserie TV * In the Beginning - In principio era (In the Beginning) (2000) Film TV * Ghost Stories for Christmas (2000) (voce) Miniserie TV * Les redoutables, nell'episodio "Confession" (2001) * Il signore degli anelli - La compagnia dell'anello (The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring) (2001) * Star Wars: Episodio II - L'attacco dei cloni (Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones) (2002) * Il signore degli anelli - Le due torri (The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers) (2002) * Il signore degli anelli - Il ritorno del re (The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King) (2003) * I fiumi di porpora 2 - Gli angeli dell'Apocalisse (Les rivières pourpres II - Les anges de l'apocalypse) (2004) * Greyfriars Bobby (2005) * Star Wars: Episodio III - La vendetta dei Sith (Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith) (2005) * La fabbrica di cioccolato (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) (2005) * La sposa cadavere (Corpse Bride) (2005) (voce) * Giovanni Paolo II (Pope John Paul II) (2005) Film TV * La bussola d'oro (The Golden Compass) (2007) * The Colour of Magic (2008) (voce) Film TV * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) (2008) (voce) * Tradire è un'arte - Boogie Woogie (Boogie Woogie) (2009) * Triage (Triage) (2009) * Glorious 39 (Glorious 39) (2009) * The Heavy (The Heavy) (2010) * Alice in Wonderland (Alice in Wonderland) (2010) (voce) * Burke & Hare - Ladri di cadaveri (Burke and Hare) (2010) * The Resident (The Resident) (2011) * L'ultimo dei Templari (Season of the Witch) (2011) * Hugo Cabret (Hugo) (2011) * The Hunting of the Snark (2012) * Dark Shadows (Dark Shadows) (2012) Produttore * Il cervello dei morti viventi (Nothing But the Night) (1973) (non accreditato) * The Making of a Legend (2003) Uscito direttamente in home video Note Lee, Christopher